Mr. Stone/Games/Quotes/RSE
Rustboro City * Devon Corporation :"I'm , the of the . I'd just got word about you! You saved our staff not just once, but twice! I have a favor to ask of an amazing person like you. I understand that you're delivering a package to }}'s . Well, on the way, could you stop off in ? I was hoping that you'd deliver a to }} in ." :"Now, you should know that I am a great . So, I'd never be so cheap as to ask a favor for nothing in return. That's why I want you to have this!" :"That device… It's a , or for short. It's an indispensable tool for any }} on an adventure. It has a map of the region. You can check the locations of and easily! and , I believe—have been making trouble far and wide. I think it would be best if you rested up before you go on your way.|Emerald only}}" :" " * :"Oh? ! Since you called me, the must be working properly! Other people will be registered, so try calling them up, too! Good! Good! You seem to be quite happy! Hm… How could I know that? It's because I'm looking down at you from my office window! Wahahaha! See you again!" * After delivering the Letter :"You delivered my ? Thank you kindly! This is my way of thanking you. It should help you, a ." : "A holding that will be given some of the Points from battle. It will get Points even if it didn't actually battle. I would say is quite useful for raising weak Pokémon." : "Since my youth, I've immersed myself in work. Consequently, I'm not familiar with trends and that sort of thing. But do young people all want to be in the ?" Match Call * After registering him in the Match Call : "Oh? ! What's wrong? Have you forgotten about that little errand of mine? I need you to deliver my letter to in . After that, deliver our parcel to in . You remember, don't you? Now, since I am a busy , I have to go! Bye-bye!" * After delivering the Letter : "Oh! ! Ah, so you've met ! I'd better reward you, then! When you visit again, come see me at my office. I'll be waiting for you!" * After receiving the Exp. Share : "Oh! ! Did you know that was digging the ? But we shut down the operation to protect the in the area. It's a no-brainer, really. It's more important to let live in peace than worry about our own convenience." * After connecting the two halves of Rusturf Tunnel : "Hello, hello, ! I heard from someone in }} that you're 's child! No wonder you're such a capable being!" * After receiving the : "What's that? You battled your own father and defeated him? That's astounding! I had no idea that I befriended someone so special! Wahaha!" * After defeating Shelly at the Weather Institute : "Hello! This is ... Oh, hello, ! Our was here a little while ago, but he's gone out. Our is busy, but you seem to be just as busy, ." * After defeating Maxie at the : "...Huh? ...What's that? }}... Yes? ... }}? You're breaking up... ...can't hear... BZZZZ..." * After defeating at the Aqua Hideout : "...Huh? ...What's that? ... Yes? ... ...? You're breaking up... ...can't hear... BZZZZ..." * After receiving the : "! It's me! You were apparently involved in all sorts of things, but I, being busy, haven't a clue exactly what! However, I urge you to take the road you believe in and walk it. I'll always be in your corner! Take care!" * After becoming the : "... ... ... ... ... ... Is this maybe ? Your voice is so full of confidence, I didn't recognize you right off! Hm! You must come visit us at sometime!"